The Catacombs
by R.E.C17
Summary: Finn and Jake screw up big time, when they go to the barrow a cup of sugar from the Ice King. My first Adventure Time one shot.


The Catacombs

A/N: This is my first Adventure time fanfic. I thought I would start with another story, but it was a little dark and I decided to go with something a tad bit lighter in tone. I know this is kind of a crappy story, but like I said, It's my first Adventure time fanfic, and I had to start somewhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

It was a sunny day out in the land of Ooo and Finn and Jake decided to make some sun tea, but they didn't have any sugar, so they decided to head over to the Ice Kingdom to borrow some.

Jake: Man, are you sure the Ice kings going to have cup of sugar?

Finn: He has to, we already searched everywhere else we know.

They came up to the entrance to the Ice King's home and called out his name.

Meanwhile, the Ice King was sleeping on his bed cuddling up with Gunther, as the two walked into his room and woke him up, causing him to jump.

IK: Whoe! You two better be careful walking in on me like that, while I'm... doing all kinds of awesome things! awesome things you can't be apart of.

They turned around and almost walked back, untill he stopped them.

IK: Okay! You can both be apart of... it. Just don't leave me alone in this huge kingdom with a bunch of lousy penguins.

Gunther made a frustrated noise, causing the Ice King to turn around.

IK: Uhhh... I meant all these lousy penguins but you Gunther. Oh yes, I love your company.

The two just looked at him dumbstruck, as he just continued to talk to the penguin as if they weren't even there.

Finn: Humhum

The Ice King turned back to the heroes behind him, who both looked pretty annoyed.

Finn: We were wondering if you had a cup of sugar we could barrow.

IK: What? Oh, sugar. Yeah, I have a ton of the stuff down in my basement. Just follow me and we can go and get it.

So they followed him down into the lowest depths of the Ice Kingdom, they must've been hundreds of feet below the ground and yet, he just kept on taking them further down. They could have sworn they were starting to see bodies frozen into the walls.

Jake: Ahhh... IK buddy. How much further till we get to the sugar?

IK: The what now? Oh yes, the sugar. Not too much further, in fact... that's it over there.

He pointed over to a small section of the labyrinth of a basement, where there were several large bags sitting in front of a set of figures standing inside a wall of ice. Among them was a them was a tall figure in a hockey mask wielding a machete, a rugid muscular man in a leather vest carrying twin butterfly knives, that had a red light and medal plate where one of his eyes should be, another was a man in a brown fedora and red and black striped sweater, that had a glove over his hands with four sharp blades on the fingere tips, another one was dressed in red and black robes with a large turban on his head and carried a staff in the shape of a cobra, one more was a huge man about six-foot six with a long black beard and an old hat, with about a dozen flint-lock pistols strapped on his long coat and a large sword in hand, and another was a man with a mustache that resembled a square in between his upper lip and nose. That was only a few among dozens of figures frozen in that wall that seemed to stare out at the three with evil eyes. Finn and Jake kept ready for the worst, as the Ice king casually walked by them and handed Jake one of the large bags. The dog examined the bag, before looking back up at the Ice King.

Jake: Ice King, this bag says cocaine. What the heck man?

The Ice King stood silently for a second, till he started to break out laughing.

IK: Silly me, this is where I store my flour, not my sugar. Sorry guys. Or was this the place I kept the corn starch? I forget sometimes.

Frustrated, Jake threw the bag back at him, but unfortunately, it missed him and hit the wall of ice keeping the figures trapped inside. A crack appeared in the ice that started to quickly grow larger by the second. The Ice King muttered.

IK: I think we should run.


End file.
